First Sight
by SiennaAshby
Summary: When Dr.Isabella Swan and Dr.Edward Cullen first met it was love at first sight. Now they find themselves fighting for their love and the life of their unborn child but what happens when Edward's ex-wife comes back...All hell will break loose. B
1. Meet Dr Cullen and Dr Swan

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

First Sight

Dr. Edward Cullen is everything if not modest. He is a 26 year old, successful paleontologist and Forks high school teacher. He and his ex-wife Rebecca split after just 10 years together. Ever since he was 16, he and Rebecca have been together. They have been through the bad as well as the good. He loved her with all of his heart and soul and he believed that she had loved him also but that was not the case. It had broken his heart when he had found his wife in bed with his best friend.

Flashback 2 years ago

Edward decided to go home early to surprise his wife. As he walks into his house, Edward suddenly heard sounds of moans and ecstasy from a man and a woman who sounded a lot like his wife.

"What the hell?" he says to himself. He runs as fast as he could to his room.

He opens the door and what he sees makes him see fire. His wife and his best friend Jake was in bed together.

"Edward, I can explain!" Rebecca said getting up as she can.

"Explain what explain why my wife is banging my best friend!" as he said that he looked directly at Jake and watched as he was putting his clothes on also.

"Look Edward, man… I'm sorry this was a mistake. I promise you it will never happen again…she came onto me"

"Bet your ass it will never happen again" he was getting angrier by the minute. Edward was usually a guy who could keep his cool under stressful situations but this was an exception. He had just caught his wife of 7yrs having sex with his best friend, whom he known all his life. He went over to face his former friend.

PUNCH

"Get the hell out of my house!" he yelled with nothing but pure rage.

Rebecca just looked at him completely stunned. She had never heard Edward yell like that. As Jake picked himself up off the floor and ran out the bedroom door, Rebecca looked at her now furious husband.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!"

"Save it and get your shit and go, you will be hearing from my lawyer" he said looking at her in a dead stare.

"No, Edward we can make this work…baby please!"

"I will not tell you again, GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE HELL OUT REBECCA…ITS OVER…WE ARE DONE! He says as his voice gets louder and louder.

"Where am I supposed to go Edward?"

"I do not give two shits just get the hell out of my life! WE ARE FINISHED!

Rebecca cries silently "I'm sorry Edward!"

He turns his head not wanting to hear anymore.

She begins packing a bag and takes one more look at Edward then walks out the bedroom that they once shared; walking out of Edward's life.

As she left Edward begin to lose it. He throws the banquets and quilts off the bed and begins breaking pictures, and anything he could get his hands on. He finally stopped and broke down crying. He couldn't believe what he had walked in on. His wife, the woman he wanted to bare his children and be with for the rest of his life cheated on him with his best friend.

He wanted to forget that it happened he wanted to wish it away but he knew he couldn't.

End flashback

He sudden hears the radio playing a song that had reminded him of the situation he had went through with his now ex-wife.

Its 2 A.M. I'm just gettin in about to check my message,

no one has called but my homies and some billcollectors.

Cellular Rings, somebody wants to borrow money

I two-way her she don't hit me back something is funny.

So I called her mother's house and asked has she seen my baby.

Roll my six around lookin for that missing lady.

Got back in turned the TV on and caught the news

then I put my hand on my head cause I'm so confused.

And then I turned the TV down

cause I thought I heard a squeaky sound,

somethings going on upstairs,yeah

cause I know nobody else lives here

"bump bump bump" as I get closer to the stairways all I hear and

then I hear my babies voice in my ear screamin

out...

[Chorus]

Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got

(then a man said) sexy lady drive me crazy, drive me wild

[Verse 2]

I ran downstairs looked in the closet lookin for that ooo,

said a prayer cause only God knows what I'm gonna do

what I saw was enough to drive a Preacher wild

I'm in the hall contemplatin "not in my own damn house".

Who would have thought she was creepin wit another man?

The down low happenin to me all over again

and then I turned the TV down

cause I know I heard a squeaky sound,

something going on up there, upstairs cause I know ain't no one else lives here

"bump bump bump" as I get closer to the stairways all I hear,

then I hear my babies voice in my ear screamin...

[Chorus]

Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got

sexy lady drive me crazy, drive me wild

[Verse 3]

What the hell is goin on between the sheets in my home?

Baby wait let me explain before you start to point your cane.

Girl I'm bout to have a fit

"oh its about to be some shit!"

How did I get in to this? Should have never came home with this bitch!

You Low down dirty woman, back to where you come from

"but baby wait" but wait my ass

hit the streets your ass is grass!

Now Mista Biggs before your done

"Wait how you know my name son?"

"Honey wait I was gonna tell ya"

" Move this cat looks real familiar"

Hmmm?! Now don't I know you from somewhere a long time ago?

No no I don't think so.

Yea yea, I feel I know you brother very well.

No No you mistaken me for somebody else.

"Frank" "SHUT UP!" Can't you see two men are talkin?

"But" Thought I told yo ass to get to walkin!

Now I think ya'll better leave this place,

cause I'm about to catch a case.

[Chorus]

Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got

Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got

Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got

Your contagious, touch me baby give me what you got

As the song ended he cut the radio off and decided to go out to get a then his phone ringed

Ring Ring

"Hello...Edward said softly"

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Emmett..."

"Who else could it be if not your favoritest brother in the world"

"Hey how's everything going and you do know favoritest is not a word right?"

"Whatever you say bro but since you asked I'm pretty much the same as i was the last time you asked...which was what seven hours ago…"

"Really funny Em…" Edward rolls his eyes remembering when his brother called him in the middle of an important meeting asking what he was wearing and calling him loverboy. This really put Edward in a world of trouble. When his boss just happens to overhear the conversation because of Emmett's overly large mouth. Now thanks to his loving brother he keeps getting sly and lustful looks from his MALE boss; which makes Edward extremely uncomfortable.

Emmett laughs "Always bro, anyway what are you doing tonight..."

"Nothing I was thinking about just staying home relaxing…" He lied

"No way bro, you have to come with me to this new club that just opened up called Genova…"

"A club..." Edward really did not have any plans to go out tonight nor did he want to.

"Yes a club! Remember those places that normal people go to relax and have a good time…You know and maybe end the night doing the walk of shame!"

"I don't…." he hesitates but Emmett is insistent.

"Come on bro it's been 2 years, its time to move on….and in the good words of LeAnn Rimes…OOOH LIFE GOES ON..ya know something like that" he finishes with his dignity and self-respect shattered to pieces…his man card had been demolished.

Edward laughs "You listen to LeAnn Rimes…" he asked unbelieving his brother just sung him part of a LeAnn Rimes song " Shit I forgot your special…but I got your point and your right….Count me in…"

"That's what I'm talking about bro…We Cullen brother are going to own Club Genova" he yells like a teenager instead of the 30year old he was.

"Alright pick me up in 2 hours…"

"Done little bro…you won't regret this"

"Hey Em…"

"Yeah little bro"

"Thanks…"

"What are bros for…"

As they hung up Edward with Emmett, he hurriedly went to take a shower not knowing what tonight will have in store for him.

Dr. Isabella Swan is everything a man could want. She is beautiful and a very rich successful doctor. She was the youngest to graduate in high school at age 16. She had always wanted to be a doctor since her father had been one, but there were times she just needed to break away. She never had many good relationships because she never trusted anyone enough. Ever since she was raped by her stepdad at the age of 14. She has never let anyone get close to her and that was how she wanted it. As she sits in her office just thinking about everything that happened to her in her life when her phone rings.

Ring Ring

"Um hello this is Dr. Isabella Swan speaking…." Her voice was raspy

"Vary formal girl..." she jokes

"Rosalie..."

"Where you expecting anyone else..." Bella knew something was up just from Rosalie's excitement alone

"Hey what's up..." she said apprehensively

"Nothing much girl…listen what are you doing tonight?"

"Im at the office…"

"On a Friday night…Hell no… girl you are coming with me!"

"Where…" now she was extremely anxious

"To this new club that just opened called Genova..."

"Um I don't think so you know how I feel about clubs…"

"Bella… you are single, gorgeous and 25 not to mention a successful doc…" Bella cut her off while rolling her eyes

"Don't you mean a rich successful doctor…."she laughs interrupting her purposely

"Come on girl loosen up….its going to be fun…." Rosalie insisted

"Okay, okay you win!"

"Great I'll pick you up in two hours…oh and wear something sexy not that school teacher shit you wear on dates…"

"Good bye Rosalie…"she laughs

"Bye girl"

Bella gets ready for a night out with the girls not knowing what to expect.

XXX

Chapter End Notes:

Music used by The Isley brothers-Contagious

If you recognize this story it was formerly a story I wrote for power rangers but I decided it would be a lot better and more interesting as a twilight fic I have changed a lot of the information and almost all the details keep a look out.


	2. Bella's Flashback

Author's Chapter Notes:

CAUTION: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A HARD TIME READING ABOUT RAPE! IT IS BASED ON ACTUAL EVENT BE WARNED...IT IS NOT FOR CHILDREN

Chapter 2: Bella's Flashback

A/N What you are about to read is a true story of what happened to me. It is graphic and to others may be disturbing but ultimately true. Please read and review. I only ask for your pure understanding this is not easy to write. CAUTION THIS CONTAINS HEAVY RAPE…DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN NIGHTMARES

Bella's Flashback

11 years ago

14 year old Bella Swan sat down in her living room watching television in the same house she shared with her mother Renee and her stepfather Phillip Dwyer. She was a very smart and unique girl. She never caused trouble for her mother. She always followed the rules. She adored her stepfather vary much since he was the closest thing she had to a father. Bella's father had moved to New York City and married another woman after divorcing her mother when she was 12 years old. It hurt her mother deeply and the thought of her father leaving their family had hurt Bella even more but her mother explained to her that it was not her fought. Renee soon found love in a 36 year old man named Phil Dwyer, a successful lawyer only a year later. Renee herself was 35 and a knock out who could have had anyone she wanted but the question still remains why Phil. Phil had become a second father to Bella, he was there when she needed him but extremely overprotective of her. Renee believed that to be him showing his love for her but Bella did not see it that way. Phil would give her looks that scared her and made her feel nervous. In private Phil had a desire for Bella, his Bella. At least that is what he called her. All of that will change for Bella in the most horrifying way possible when her mother married Phil.

3months after the wedding (Dwyer house)

Bella sat down in her living room watching T.V as she normally does after just getting home from school. She wanted to relax and enjoy herself because it was a Friday. Usually normal teenagers would go out with friends and go to the mall but she wasn't that type of teenager. Her mother walks in.

"Bella, I'm going to the store do you want to come"

"No, Mom"

"Okay honey, your stepdad should be home in a minute be sure to let him know that I will be at the mall. If either of you need me just call.

"Yes mother" she says tiredly then whispered 'Sheesh…shopping with mom…no way! She will shop you to death' she then giggled to herself.

"What was that you said doll face"

Bella then realized she got caught and responded

"Oh I said have fun, Mommy!"

"Sure you did" she said as she walked out the door, got in her car and left.

Just after her mother pulled out of the driveway her stepfather pulled in. Bella then went to see who it was that pulled up and noticed it was Phil. She then opened the door and was shocked when she had noticed that he was looking directly at her with a look of desire on his face. Phil was 6ft 1 short cut hair, tan fair skin, blue piercing eyes, and muscular. He had on a pair of jeans and a t shirt which was odd because he usually wears a three piece suit.

"Hey Phil, how was your day" she said trying to get away from his piercing gaze.

"It was okay Bella" he said still looking at her as he walked into the house.

"Good" she says turning around walking away until he grabbed her arm

"Where do you think you are going" he said in a husky tone

"I'm going to watch T.V" she said hurriedly

"Why don't you spend some time with your old dad"

"Huh…dad!" She thought to herself

"No…thanks I was watching a really interesting show on T.V and I want to finish as she began to pull away.

"Is that right" he said angrily

"Yes" she said afraid of the situation she was now in.

She then decides to go upstairs to her room to watch T.V. she then notices that he is following her and begins to run up the stairs. As she runs up the stairs, she trips down a couple steps. He then laughed the most gruesome laugh anyone could ever hear.

"HA, HA I'm not going to hurt you Belly love" HAHAHAHAHA "I just want to talk to my favorite girl"

She then ran into her room and closed the door as hard as she could. He then pushed the door so hard she fell backwards onto her bed. He then laughed.

HAHAHAHAHA

Then he grabbed her as she tried to run and through her on the floor as if she was a ragdoll. She had fallen face forward. He then turned her body around so she could look him in his face. Her nose was bleeding.

"See what you made me do" he screamed

"Please don't do this Phil" she said scared and crying

He just laughed at her and told her to stop fighting. She just kept screaming No.

"No please Phil, please don't do this" she said hitting and trying to fight him off of her.

"I won't hurt you

"Please stop" she yelled

Then he pulled out a pocket knife and put it to her throat.

"DO NOT MOVE!"

She stopped fighting.

He then worked his way down to her bra and cut it off with the knife. Bella continued crying and screaming No.

"Please no!"

Then he began to undo his pants as he was pulling his already hard penis out of his boxers. She tried scooting away he just pulled her back. He then slid off her shorts and ripped her underwear off. He then got between her legs.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere" he said viciously

"No please" she begged trying to fight him off

"SHUT UP"

He again put the knife to her throat as his whole body weight was on her. Then he entered her by pushing all of himself inside of her ripping away her innocence. She screamed as he continued to thrust himself inside of her.

"AHHHHH….NOOOO!" it had hurt her so bad she nearly passed out. As he continues to rape her he would tell her how much of a slut she was and that she belonged to him. As he finished he comes hard cursing her over and over. He then got up and went to the bathroom as she laid there screaming and crying. He brought back a towel to wipe between her legs. She wanted to move but she was hurting so bad.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL A SOUL NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER; I PROMISE YOU SHE WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU! NOW TAKE YOUR ASS IN THE BATHROOM AND TAKE A SHOWER!"

She cries softly and nods an okay.

When her mother got home an hour later, Bella sat in her room on her bed as her mother walked in and noticed that something was wrong. Her mother begged her to tell then she finally broke down and told.

"NO! you are lying"

"He did mom, Phil raped me" she looked at her mother with tears in her eyes

SLAP

"You will not tell me anymore of your lies, Isabella Marie"

Bella just looked at her in pure and instant shock. Then her mother turned and walked out of the room. She then came back 15minutes later after using the phone and told her.

"Get your things Isabella!"

"Mom?" she said confused as to what was going on

"NOW!" Bella jumped and begins packing a bag

"You are moving with your dad!"

"WHAT"

"I want you out of my house"

All Bella could do was cry in disbelief of what her mother was doing to her. She was being kicked out for nothing. Her mother had chosen her husband over her own daughter. Phil had won.

End Flashback

That day Bella left her mother's house and moved to New York with her father. Only to return 11 years later a rich and successful doctor. Her mother of course stayed with Phil. About three years after that fateful day her mother tried to call her but she just refused to talk to her or anyone about it. It became her SIN.

XXXX


	3. One Powerful Night

Author's Chapter Notes:

LEMON WARNING...

Chapter 3: Club Genova

Genova

Emmett pulls up to Edward's house exactly two hours later. Edward came out dressing in his black SEAN JOHN jeans and matching shirt with his bronze messy hair greased back to show off his amazing emerald eyes.

"Wow dude looking good" Emmett says optimistically

"Thanks man," he stated apprehensively

"Dude why are you so nervous"

"I'm not nervous"

"Edward!"

"Okay fine I am nervous; it's just been a while since I have been out to a club. Hell I just got divorced two years ago"

"Yeah I know but that's why we are going to the club because you need to move on from what that bitch did to you and the only way you could do that is by going to the club with your bestest brother and finding a hot chick tonight"

"So you keep telling me"

" …And I will continue telling you dude" as they walked to Emmetts truck.

"So let's go then" he laughed

"That's what I like to hear"

"Oh and Emmett"

"Yeah lil bro"

"Bestest isn't a word either"

XXXXXX

"Bella, I really hope you got your ass dressed and ready" Rosalie shouts stridently as she walked in the room.

Bella turns around to greet Rosalie wearing black form fitting jeans that hung low on her hips and a white tube that hit every curve she had and her thick beautiful raven black hair was put in curls. She looked absolutely stunning with her white high heel Vera Wang shoes.

"Wow, you clean up good…I'm impressed" she states stunned

"Honestly Rose… I don't know why I agreed to go with you to a club no less"

"Bell, you are my best friend and you need to get out of the house or office or whatever the hell you do that makes you so damn boring. You need fun in your life hell you need to get a few drinks in ya and maybe just maybe get laid."

"Get laid…Rosalie Hale I'm not going with you to GET LAID ARE YOU NUTS" she yelled obviously very angry. Rosalie knew she needed to calm her down before she has a panic attack.

"Bella…relax you don't have to do anything you don't want to but just relax and enjoy yourself there will be tons and tons of hunky guys there" she says hugging her

"Okay Rose whatever you say" she rolled her eyes

"Damn right" they both share a laugh

"Alright then Rose lets go"

"That's my girl"

XXXXX

Club Genova

Edward and Emmett arrived at the club and immediately went in with no problems because Emmett knew the owner Scott Forrester. When they got to the bar they looked around to scout out all the women. Most of the women at the club had skirts so short you can spot their labia from across the room which was a complete turn off for Edward.

"See anything you like bro" Emmett says handing Edward vodka on rocks while also scoping out a group of beautiful blondes. Edward took a sip just before he could say No, his eyes dart over to the doorway that she walks in and immediately butterflies where in his stomach she wore the same colors he was wearing. She was stunning. He didn't know if it was just the drink working fast or god had sent him an angel straight from the pearly gates of heaven. She had hazel brown eyes with a hint of grey, thick black curly long hair, make up on perfectly, a white tube top with black form fitting jeans that hung low on her hips, she had the perfect shape and beautiful tanned cream skin. He had to make her his. He knew right then that she was meant for him.

"Damn" Emmett says as he turns around and notices the stunning beauty "she's really hot" then he notices his brother hasn't taken his eyes off of her ever since she walked in. "Go say Hi to her"

"Who" he said still in a daze

"Don't who me man, the chick that you can't take your eyes off of"

"You think I should"

"Yeah dude she's hot, at least give it a try"

"Okay" He then drank all of his vodka and began to walk over to the beauty. He then noticed her friend that she arrived with had left her alone and he prayed that she would give him the time. Then their eyes met and immediately sparks ignited.

"Hello I'm Edward….

XXXXX

Rosalie and Bella arrived at the club and got in also with no problems because Rosalie was friends with the owners wife Aisha Forrester. As they walked in Rosalie had noticed the two guys at the bar the one guy with all black on was fine as hell then she looked over to her friend and noticed she was checking him out.

"Oh my god he is so handsome" Bella whispered quietly

"I know right" Rose said in her ear as she giggled

"What"

"I see you checking out that fine hunk of a man" she says as she tossed her beautiful blonde hair checked herself in her little pocket mirror. Of course she was flawless.

"No I wasn't"

"Well he sure is checking you out"

"No way"

"Yes way, why don't I get us drinks and you go say hi"

"But Rose…." Before she could finish her thought her friend was out of sight.

When Bella looked back she noticed him walking her way. Immediately became panicky.

"Get it together Bella it's just a guy" she said to herself

When she looked back there he was staring her directly in her soft hazel eyes. With his big beautiful emerald eyes looking at her she was speechless. He was truly a beautiful man.

" Hello I'm Edward"

"I'm Bell…Bella"

"Okay Bell…Bella" he said which made both of them laugh.

"Can I buy you a drink" he continued staring into her eyes

"Well my friend…." She then looked over and noticed that her friend had not went to get drinks like she said she was dancing with a blond haired albino looking guy which Bella found strange but didn't think too much on it. "Sure" she said guardedly.

Throughout the whole night they drank and talked about a lot of thing until the club began to close. Bella learned earlier that her best friend Rosalie had went home with the Blond haired albino guy who she calls Greg and leaving Bella with Edward. Edward also found out that's Emmett had left also with a blonde Russian chick named Katya.

"How often do you come to clubs?" he asked curiously

"Barely this is my first time I spent my life becoming a doctor like my father that meant no partying and it's okay with me because I don't usually like going clubbing" she said with her head down bashfully. Edward thought even her blush was beautiful; he had a sudden desire to kiss her.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you" he asked softly

"I'd like that" she looked back up at him

When their lips met there was a strong electrical current going through both of their bodies. They knew then and there they had to have each other. Bella had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted Edward. It would be her first consensual time. They had decided to share a cab and go back to Edward's place. When they arrived Edward was a gentlemen, he didn't care if he had her tonight all he wanted to do was be close to her. When they got inside his house Bella was feeling the effects of the alcohol and wanted him inside of her. She then kissed him which started a whole new light on their new beginning relationship. They stop kissing as he just looks at her in amazement. On the way up to the room they began removing clothes, kissing and touching everywhere they could. When they got the room Edward laid her soft naked body down on his bed. They continued kissing, and they stopped both out of breath and extremely aroused.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked softly as he stared at beautiful eyes and perky breast. She nodded her head yes.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life" she said in breathless anticipation, Edward smiled

"I'm clean…Are you on" he begins to say but Bella cut him off

"Yes…Me too…Please Edward I need you" she beseeches as Edward kisses her hard

While kissing Edward slowly guided himself inside of her; He let out a shuddering breath when he was buried all the way inside; he stayed still with gritted teeth, knowing she needed time to adjust to his size because he was way above average; He was enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him. He placed a hand on either side of her head, holding himself up so as not to crush her. She was incredibly tight.

When he felt her relax, he began to move, making a few slow strokes before increasing the pace. Bella let out soft moans continuously as her thighs tightening around his hips. He bent his legs beneath him, giving himself more leverage so he could take her harder. He was enchanted by her loud cries of intense pleasure, fucking her steadily with deep, powerful strokes. Her fingers dug into sheets, he groaned loudly when he felt her tighten hard around him.

"Fuck," he whispered roughly. "You feel so good baby so damn good" he moaned loudly as Bella met him thrust for thrust. She was in her own heaven; she had never felt this way before.

"Oh God, so good" she moaned in his ear. He felt her hands grab his ass roughly and he groaned from the mix of pain and pleasure from her nails digging into his skin.

"Fuck me Harder Edward please," she begged loudly, placing wet kisses along his throat "Oh yes just like that mmm so amazing."

Edward looked down at where they were joined, loving how he disappeared inside of her over and over again. The position lined him up perfectly with that special spot inside of her, and he could tell she was close from how frenzied her counterthrusts were. He sighed when she spread her thighs wider, letting him slip in further on each stroke. Just that first taste of her was enough to send him spiraling, and he knew it was the same for her

"Holy shit," he gasped, a rasping cry escaping him when her ankles locked behind his back, pulling him closer to her. Her breasts scraped against his chest on each thrust, and the sensation was driving him insane. Suddenly Bella felt a burning spiral she felt in her lower stomach. It was incredible and it was about to hit her hard.

"Oh Edward…YES…. I think I'm…."

Edward felt her walls clamp around him uncontrollably, and the tightness was incredible. Sex had never been this amazing to him not even his ex-wife could compare. Bella stilled suddenly beneath him, back arching almost excruciatingly. She screamed.

"OH YES…YES SO AMAZING MMM GOD YES EDWARD!" She shivered beneath him and her hips bucked wildly as she came, sending him right over the edge. Edward moaned loudly almost to a scream as he felt his seed spill into her. . He thrust sporadically as his release came to an end, placing wet kisses along her neck all the way up to her mouth; they kissed until sleep found them.

XXXXX


	4. Aftermath of Genova

Chapter 4: Aftermath of Genova

Aftermath of Genova

The sun shined through the windows of Dr. Edward Cullen's home. The two lovers were awaken by Bella's phone.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Bella opened her beautiful hazel eyes and notices that her phone was still ringing. Edward began to come around also. They both did not clearly understand what was going on much less remember what happened last night. She was hoping that her phone would stop ringing because she had a major hangover. Edward just laid on the bed, after just waking up from what he thought was a dream. Then it hit him. He was naked as he looked over and saw a beautiful woman lying down on the opposite side of him turned away from him though. He couldn't see her face but he noticed that she was still semi asleep. He was stunned but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to risk waking her up and having an awkward moment. He noticed that her phone had continued to ring. He could not believe he had slept with someone last night, not just someone but a complete stranger.

Bella had finally got tired of hearing her phone ring she had thought she was in her home. She then noticed something was weird. She felt wetness between her legs there was a shocking affect that came after when she realized she was naked. She jumped up from the bed and looked up and noticed an equally confused man staring at her in confusion. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen his hair was messy and chaotic bronze but it fits him, his eyes are a shining emerald that made him look even more spectacular, his chest and muscular arms were built to perfect…he wasn't incredibly huge but you can tell he did work out but then she noticed he was also naked. He had nothing but a pair of boxers on.

"Hello" he said trying to keep her calm. Edward could clearly see she was horrified. She had definitely never had a one night stand before. Bella then grabs her phone and began to walk backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you" she then stops.

"I figured that" she said with a soft smile. Before he could say another word to her she began to gather her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Edward was in shock. He had never seen a woman act as she had. All he could think of was how beautiful she was. He knew he had made a mistake by taking her to his bed and he was sorry for it. As he walked near the bathroom all he could hear through the door was crying. He knew she was on the phone talking to someone. He didn't know if she had a boyfriend or even a husband. He didn't really remember much since last night but he knew he wanted answers.

IN THE BATHROOM

As Bella got into the bathroom she immediately locked the door. A sudden fear came through her.

"What I have done, what the hell did I do, I don't do these things" she said to herself then she begins to remember last night. It was technically her first time but it was the best night of her life. Her phone rings once again.

Ring Ring

"Hello" she say nervously

"It's about time where the hell have you been" Rosalie yelled "I was so worried when I went to your house and noticed that you weren't there." Bella began crying.

"I'm sorry Rose but last time I checked I was an adult" She screamed back

"Bella what's going on why are you crying" she asked calmly and now concerned about her best friend's welfare.

"You want to know why I'm crying Rose, I'm crying because of last night"

"Oh my god, what happen last night?"

"I slept with a complete stranger that's what happened"

"Oh my god, Bella did he hurt you?"

"What? No, No I don't remember much due to the fact that I was highly intoxicated but I do remember wanting him."

"Okay so why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because that's not me, I'm not that girl that goes to clubs and goes home with the hottest guy there, and I never did that Rosalie!"

"Bell, Bell relax" she continued "Oh my god you went home with that hot guy from last night right."

"Yes I can't explain why, I don't know if he is married or if he has a girlfriend"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, he was going to but I ran into the bathroom, dumb move huh"

"No honey your just scared...talk to him"

"Okay I will, Will you come pick me up after I do?"

"Yes, I will and Bella one more thing…"

"Yeah"

"You too did use protection right"

Bella then begins to think. Trying to remembering whether they had or hadn't. Then it hit her they didn't use anything and she was not on the pill but she knew she could not tell Rosalie that, she would never stop yelling at her for be irresponsible. So she did the only thing she could do, she lied.

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, Rose I'm sure"

"Good girl"

"See you later Rose"

"Bye girl"

Bella then takes tissues and wipes her eyes and finish putting on her clothes and fixing her hair. All she wanted to do was go home and soak in a hot bath but she knew that she would have to have a talk with Edward about what happened last night, She wasn't ready for it though. As she opened the door she noticed those same beautiful green eyes staring directly at her.

"Hi" she said softly

"Hey" he said staring directly in her beautiful hazel eyes, she was so beautiful and he knew right then and there she had his heart and he was not about to let her go. "We need to talk" he continued

The Big Confrontation is next….Uh Oh Bella just lied to her best friend will their friendship survive what comes next.


	5. Confrontation Part 1

Chapter 5: Confrontation Part 1

The Confrontation Part 1

Chapter 5

The two stared at each other, different feeling going through each of them. Edward was the first to speak.

"Look about last night..."

"Edward...wait...before you say another word...I just...I need a little time to adjust to what happen here...between us..." she shuddered then continues "I don't usually do these type of things...you know have one night stands..."

"Me either Bella..." he interrupted "Why don't we sit down and talk please"

"Okay" she says quietly still keeping her distance. Edward notices it but decided to think nothing of it.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Bella."

"I'm not afraid of you Edward." she replied with a soft smile as she began to fully remember last nights events.

"Then why do you act as if you are afraid of me?" that question stops Bella in her tracks

"Im not afraid Edward I already told you it is just that we hardly know each other, other than a one night stand you don't even know me, so don't assume to think that you know me because the truth is you don't" she said defensively and begin to walk away. This bothers Edward a lot because now he knew something was wrong and it had nothing to do with what happen last night. She was a little too defensive.

"Wait Bella…" he softly touches her arm then continued "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you"

"No, Edward, I'm the one that's sorry. It's just that I have never done this type of thing before...with anyone..." she stares at the floor unable to make eye contact for she know she could never tell him the truth or even anything near it.

"Wait are you saying Bella? Last night was your first time?

"Yes" She said staring down at the floor. She figures technically it was her first consensual encounter.

"Wow I'm so sorry" he was so confused. He could not believe that this beautiful woman was a virgin up until last felt as though air had left his body. He couldn't think clearly, to know that a drop dead gorgeous woman like Bella was a VIRGIN. He really couldn't forget what happen last night though some of the details were still fuzzy. All he knew that was the best night he ever had. For him being with Bella last night felt right. To him it felt like it was meant to be but for some reason he knew it had to be too good to be true. He knew that he could not take the chance of giving her his heart. After his ex-wife Rebecca cheated on him with his best friend in his own house it was enough to drive him mad. He did not think he could take another heartbreak. So he decides to put all the feelings he feels for Bella to the side and talk about what had happened last night. He did not want to scare her off, He felt bad that her first time was a one night stand so he made up his mind that he was going to ask her out this time for a date.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

"No, Edward please stop" she said trying to think strait. She was very attracted to him. She had remembered everything that happened last night even the fact that they did not use protection but that part didn't even trouble her. All she could do is look at him. He is a gorgeous man. She just had a lot of questions about who he is. "Let's just sit down and talk" she continued. As they made their way to the living room they sat across from each other.

"Okay, so where do you want to start"

"What all do you remember from last night" he asked curiously

"Not much" she lied while thinking to herself "why am I lying to him he's a good guy, why not just telling him that I remember it and last night was the best night of her life. "

"Well I'm alil fuzzy on it but I remember everything" he said "well you told me last night you were single and a doctor..."

"What about you I remember you told me you are a paleontologist and Forks high school teacher but I don't remember you telling me if you were single."

"See you do remember some things, uh yes I am single" he smirked

"Have you ever been married?" she asked curiously

"Yes I am divorced for two years now"

"Wow" she said as her heart jumped in her throat

"Have you?" he asked

"No, never" she said in a dazed stare

"It's not really something I like talking about" he continues

"I understand" was all she said she could not understand how this gorgeous 26year old man could be single and divorced. She needed to think strait; she needed to get out of that house the idea that she slept with him in the same bed he slept in with his now ex-wife was enough to make her sick. She knew then that she had feelings for him but needed room to think so she did the only thing she knew how to do, get out of the situation.

"Uh I should really be getting home" she said. Edward could see that she had a lot on her mind but he didn't want to let her go just yet.

"Um if you're not busy why don't we go out Friday night and maybe we could talk more."

That idea made her head snap up. He wanted to see her again.

"Sorry I have to work" she said regrettably

"It's okay why don't I take you home then we can maybe exchange numbers if that's okay with you." he really wanted to see her again.

"I'd like that" she replied with a soft smile

To Be Continued

XXXXXXXXX

okay this is part 1 to the confrontation part 2 Edward and Rosalie meet then time will move up and you will meet Rebecca..I know he asked her if she ever been married also but he was just trying to see if she would contradict herself by lying.


	6. The Confrontation Part 2 and More Lies

Chapter 6: Confrontation Part 2

I own just Rebecca and the plot.

The Confrontation part 2

As they arrive at Bella's home they found that true to her word Rosalie was there. Not sure what to say they both just looked at each other.

"Well" he said breaking the uncomfortable silence. During the whole car ride Edward had tried to talk to her but she stayed silent and only gave him short answers. He could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Well what" she replied finally recognizing for the first time that she was home.

"Would you like me to walk you in" he asked

"No thanks I think I can manage" she replied with a chuckle, She wanted to get in the house and just forget about their one night stand but for some reason when she looks at him she knew she couldn't let this man go, he was special. Not only was he gorgeous but he was just so nice and sweet and decent just too damn perfect. It scared her...she had never met anyone like him then again she was never the type to date much less have a one night stand. She had always watched from afar, while her best friend dated men and had regretful one night stands but she herself didn't do those things and what made it more disturbing, she couldn't bring herself to regret her night with Edward. All she could do was think. She also knew she had to keep this tryst from Rosalie. She had no choice but to lie, she was afraid her friend would see her as easy and judge her for the one night stand. She knew how Rosalie was unfortunately. She may be her best friend but she is no angel. Her only thoughts now was how to retract her statement she made earlier to Rosalie about sleeping with Edward.

"Are you okay" he asked as he watched her in deep thought

"Yes I'm fine... I'm so sorry Edward" she said suddenly feeling guilty, this great, amazing guy is nice enough to actually care about her and she was pushing him away.

"No…Don't be sorry...there is nothing to apologize for Bella" he said with a very sensual smile on his face. Then suddenly picking up on what she is apologizing for he then added "It's okay Bella I understand" he said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

At that moment she knew that he wasn't just any man. He was the type of man she only dreamed of. He was kind, patient, smart, funny and vary attractive. Just looking at him she felt as though she could see through his soul. He was so good but yet she could see he had been hurt but he was still a great guy even though he had been through so much. It changed he feelings about him for the better. For the first time in 11 years she could smile and actually mean it.

"I don't want you to think we are moving too fast or I'm pushing you because I would never do that but i would like to see you again" he paused "That is if you would like to...go...out...with.. me...just as friends you know." he continued until he saw a smile on her face.

"I would like that...a lot so umm how about you call me and we will set something up"

"Great... I will..." they both smiled and exchanged numbers

As she began to get out of the car, she was surprised to see Rosalie walking towards the car with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hello" she said knocking on the window glass of Edward's car

"Oh my gosh" she jumped slightly "Rose, Hi"

"Hello to you too, we so have to talk. Excuse me" she said while opening up the passenger side door so Bella could get out. Then Edward opens his side of the door to introduce himself.

"Uh Hi" he said running around to get the door for Bella

"Well hello, Wow Belly he's even cuter in the daylight" Rosalie says flipping her long blonde hair

"Uh...Edward this is my best friend Rosalie Hale...Rose this is Edward...Cullen" she said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie" he offered his hand

"Same to you" she says taking his hand and batting her eyes..

"Um Edward was just dropping me off" she said clearly vary uncomfortable considering her best friend was try to flirt with the guy she liked. Edward was uncomfortable also he knew women like Rosalie and they did not attract him. He had his eye on a raven hair jewel.

"I thought I was picking you up" she asked confused

"I'm sorry, It was my idea to take her home" Edward said interrupting

"Oh is that so" winking at Bella

"Yes, she wanted to go home...she has a lot of work to do"

"Is that right" she asked looking at Bella wondering why she lied to this gorgeous man.

"Yes, I have so much work to catch up on…you know Doctor stuff" she said nervously. Edward wasn't stupid he knew from the way Rosalie questioned Bella that she did not have work.

"Well, I think I should be going" Edward said knowing that Rosalie and Bella and a lot to talk about.

"Wait, Edward" she ran over to him and gave him a hug. As she was hugging him she whispered...

"Thank you for being so understanding"

"You are very welcome beautiful" he said softly "I'll call you"

"Okay" as they pulled away she said "about last night..."still whispering

"Hey...Hey...why don't we do this...why don't we pretend like last night never happened and start over as friends" he whispered softly so Rosalie could not hear. On the other hand Rosalie was curious as to what they were saying. She knew that Bella was hiding something but what was it. She also knew Bella didn't work on Saturdays. The big thing that got her so freaked out was the fact that Bella was the one to initiate the hug she gave him, she was actually affectionate to a man.

"I would like that a lot" she blushed happily "Be safe" as he got into his car she waved goodbye to him as he waved back as he drove off.

As Bella stands there in her own dreamland, Rosalie had had enough she wanted answers.

"Okay Bella what's going on?" she said as she walked over to her

"What do you mean" she said snapping out of her dreamland

"I mean, what happen between you and sexy Edward Cullen, you told me you two slept together?"

"Yeah I know what I said but I was wrong…Edward and I did not sleep together… nothing happened" she lied uncomfortably

"but you said…"

"We were incredibly intoxicated…it was just a dream…nothing happened he was a perfect gentleman" she continued her lie

"Are you sure" she asked still confused

"Yes now stop giving me the third degree" she replied more with anger, not at Rosalie but at herself for lying to her best friend.

"Okay, okay I just never seen you so cozy with any guy before it was kind of weird"

"Thanks Rose, that's exactly what a girl needs to hear"

"No bull, you guys look good together."

"I don't know Rose"

"Well he is gorgeous..."

"Look Rose I just want to go in my house and take a long hot bath and forget that last night happened" This stopped Rosalie right in her tracks and made her ask another important question.

"What happened last night that made you want to forget last night" this question caught Bella off-guard, She knew she had to think of a good reason that was close to the truth.

"Well...you know last night we went to the club and you ended up leaving me with a complete stranger and going home with some albino guy...leaving me without a ride"

"Yeah, yeah I know all that but what did you and Sexy Eddie do when you left the club"

"What is this twenty questions...Edward and I went for a walk and just talked...he let me sleep it off on his couch NOTHING HAPPENED now please get off my back" she says defensively

"Okay, Okay Bell umm just one more question"

"Yeah" She said now irritated

"Did you want something to happen between you and Edward?"

"I'm going to take a bath, you can stay if you want" she said as she turned and walked way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward was sitting in his living room after taking a quick shower, wearing his white t shirt and black jean shorts. He was thinking about that raven haired beauty he had in his bed the night before. He had never felt that way about anyone before. He had to admit it he did remember every detail and it was the best sex he had ever had even with his ex-wife it wasn't as good as it was with her, Bella, the goddess he swears to call his own. As he sits reminiscing Emmett, his best friend and brother notices the door is open and lets himself in.

"Hey Bro the door was open I thought I'd...come in" He notices that Edward was in a complete daze. At first he thought to call 911 then decided against it.

"Hey Em" he said in a dreamlike state

"What's going on little Bro I haven't seen you like this before…your kind of making me nervous and freaking me out"

"What do you mean" he said snapping out of the trance

"I mean, what happen with you and that gorgeous woman last night?"

"It happened so fast"

"What happened bro" he said concerned "did she steal your money, did she get her macho boyfriend to beat you up...come on bro tell me what happened" he says seriously

"What No!"

"Okay" waiting for his brother to finish

"So, it was great"

"Dude, you didn't"

"She's perfect"

"You sly dog, you got that fine ass girl in your bed...are you joking"

"No, now shut up" he said annoyed

"Damn bro you got game she's hot."

"Yeah I know, I really like her"

"Wow bro are you sure"

"Yes"

"So what's the plan are you going to see her again"

"Yeah, I'm going to call her tonight when I feel like she needs a break from work"

"Really...She works...Tell me about her" now completely interested

"Well, her name is Dr. Bella Swan..."

"Hold up...back up...she's a Doctor...A doctor,Doctor right not a fake doctor like you"

"Very funny Em...Yes she is a Doctor...a real medical doctor"

"Wow!"

"That's not the point Em, come back to Earth"

"Oh sorry continue"

"Well she's smart, beautiful,..."

"Wow, I didn't know that fine ass girls like that are doctors now, how old is she ,she could be your suga mama"

"Damn it Em...She's 25" he said now exhausted from the conversation that he was having with his brother.

"Scratch that"

"Thought so"

"So what's the plan..." he asked curious as to how his brother was going to get the girl he is so obviously nuts over.

"Since she and I are going to start over as friends, I'm going to try to get her to fall for me"

"'Do you think it's going to work" he questioned skeptically

"I sure hope so"

"Good luck dude"

"Thanks Em"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And true to his word Edward called Bella and the two began talking a lot...for the next four weeks things had been going great for the both of built a very good friendship and they put the one night stand behind them and started anew. They found that not only was their new friendship going great but the feelings they both were developing were growing extremely fast. They made sure to talk every day and even meet each other for lunch life for Edward and Bella was going great, That was until one morning Bella woke up in the morning running to the bathroom... This was just the beginning of something neither one of them expected


	7. The Test

Author's Chapter Notes:

I only own the plot and Rebecca:) The drama is only beginning...

Chapter 7: True Lies

True Lies

Bella got up for the third time that morning running to the bathroom. She thought she was coming down with a bug and thought nothing of it. She knew that she needed to get a shower and get to work due to the fact that she was already running late. As she began putting on her bra she noticed that her breasts were extremely sore, she would have just thought it was because she was starting her period but she noticed it was a lot sorer as well as swollen. She looked as if she grew two cups bigger. She immediately went to the calendar to check the date and realized she had missed her period. Bella knew she needed to calm down and think rationally but no matter what kind of excuses she tried think up, there was only one answer.

"Oh No, Please god no" she cried "I'm late, Oh no I can't be" she began to panic "that was four weeks ago" She went through all the questions she had plaguing her mind, she was in utter shock and disbelief, after having a mini breakdown she knew she had to take control of the situation, she immediately went into doctor mode. She then decided to call off work and go to the store to buy a pregnancy test.

When Bella arrived at the store she wondered down each isle as if in a daze. Going through her memories of what happen four weeks ago.

"Oh my god we didn't use protection, How could I be so irresponsible" she says to herself as she walked through the isle. Then she reached the prenatal Isle she walked over to the pregnancy test and picked up the first response pregnancy test and read the box. She was completely lost in thought staring at the box until a soft melodic voice began talking to her.

"Pregnant, Huh" asked the woman, Bella quickly turns around and notices a woman whom was possibly mid-twenties with lengthy dark brown hair, dark mysterious grey eyes with a perfect supermodel figure that women would kill for. Her nails were perfectly manicured; she was the epitome of beautiful. She also noticed the woman wore a beautiful engagement ring and wedding band set on her left ring finger.

"Uh...I uh... Don't...uh" she stuttered not making clear eye contact with the woman

"Hmm...My husband and I have been trying to have a baby" the woman stares at Bella with her dark grey eyes in a devious gaze.

"Oh umm I'm sorry" she said trying to figure out why this woman was talking to her. She had a really bad feeling; it was something about the woman that was unsettling to her. She then decided that she needed to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Well…Um it was nice talking to you I have to go now" she then turned around and walk away as fast as she could before mysterious woman could answer.

"We will see each other again Isabella" the woman whispered to herself. For the past few weeks she has been following Bella around trying to find out information on her. The first time she saw her was at club Genova that is the night she decided to make it her mission to find out every detail she could about her.

As soon as Bella got home she ran to the bathroom, tearing open the pregnancy kit to find the stick, after she urinated on the stick she put it on the sink and finished using the bathroom. She waited the three minutes pacing around the bathroom."

"Please God No" She said staring at the two pregnancy tests. She had made sure to use both of them just in case. When it was time to look at them she began to pray. Then she picked one of the tests up.

"Oh No!" It was positive she rushed and picked up the other test, it was positive.

"Oh my gosh" she began to panic "IM PREGNANT!" she yelled

"What!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

Rosalie had been trying to call Bella but she was not answering the phone. It was out of character for Bella to call off work considering she was such a dedicated doctor and she had no life. She was ready to pound Edward within an inch of his life if he hurt her. So she then made up her mind that she was going to go check and see if she is home and make sure her best friend was okay.

As she pulled up to Bella's house, she noticed Bella's car was in her driveway, so she went to the door and used her key to unlock the door and let herself in. As she walked in she noticed that Bella had thrown her things on the floor which was proof she did go somewhere but where. Without saying a word she walked around the house looking for her friend. She began to worry and immediately thought the worst. Then she comes upon a loud pacing noise.

"What have you done, Edward" Rosalie said to herself. She then noticed that Bella was looking down at something that was in her hand she didn't want to scare her so she kept quiet. Then she heard something that shocked her to another world.

"I'M PREGNANT" At that point Rosalie could not stay quiet. She was angry.

"What" Rosalie yelled as loud as she could.

Now

"Rose, what are you doing here?" she said in complete fear

"What, what do you mean what am I doing here?" she said dumbstruck "Are you really Pregnant scratch that, how are you pregnant Bella, Who, When?"

"Rose...let me explain..."

"No Bella, Who is it, When...Damn it Bella tell me, I'm supposed to be your best friend now when was it..Who was it" she said feeling hurt the only guy she knew had been around Bella was Edward but Bella had sworn to her nothing happened.

"Four weeks ago with Edward" she said with tears in her eyes, finally realizing the lies she told came back with a vengeance and is now caused her best friend pain.

"What...Wait a damn minute Isabella Marie Swan...You told me nothing happened...You told me you were mistaken, you told me you and Edward just talked..."

"I know...What I told you...but it just happened Rose...I just was so scared, I didn't know what to do...I was embarrassed"

"You didn't know what to do...How about tell your best friend the truth!"

"I wanted to Rose...I wanted to so many times...I just couldn't"

"I don't even know who you are anymore" Rosalie said full of hurt and anger as she watches Bella cry. "We have never lied to each other…we always told each other the truth…what you don't trust me is that it Bella…how could you do this and now look you lied to me…I bet you lied to me about using protection too right" Bella nodded which made Rosalie livid

"You think I planned this Rosalie...Huh do you think I want to be pregnant...do you think that keeping this from you wasn't hurting me as well. I don't do those things Rose, I don't go to clubs or have random one night stands, I have never done anything like that before and it scared me...Rose...your my sister...I'm so sorry I lied to you... I never wanted to hurt you...I swear"

"But you did...are you going to tell Edward" she said stiffly

"No" she said softly

"No, Bella he has to know, you of all people should know lies hurt"

"Rosalie, Please don't tell Edward… I will tell him in time"

"That's your plan, when are you going to tell him when the kid is born, get real Bella" she chuckled harshly

"No, I'm in love with him Rose" This sudden truth softened Rosalie she had never heard her best friend ever say she was in love before and it was about time.

"It's about time" she said as she walked over and hugged Bella "Its okay sweetie we are in this together...always" This made Bella so relieved she didn't know what she would do without Rosalie.

"Thank you; I don't know what I would do without you"

"Okay so what's the plan" she said as they pulled apart

"Well, I want to keep the baby"

"What about Edward?"

"I want him to fall in love me before I tell him; I want to make him fall in love with me as much as I am in love with him"

"The guy is already crazy about you Bella, why does it matter if he falls in love with you. The baby may be a way to keep him"

"That's not the point, you see the point is I don't want to be like my parents, He is the greatest man I have ever met and my absolute dream guy and I'm scared as hell to tell him that I'm pregnant." Fear suddenly went through Bella's body at the possibility of Edward's rejection.

"So, How do you plan on keeping this from him, you know...your stomach will expand..."

"Yes, I know, that's why I'm going to hide it from him underneath my clothes"

"Won't you think he notice you are getting bigger overnight"

"Hopefully he and I will be together before it comes to that"

"Well let's get to work on Operation: Make my baby daddy fall in love with me" they both laughed and hugged happily.

"Rose"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome; now you take care of the prenatal vitamins and then we will go shopping…you are due for new wardrobe if you want to bring that handsome stallion of a man to his knees"

"Well let's shop then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward is at home grading papers, when suddenly he gets a knock on the door. Thinking it is Bella he got up happily as he fixes his hair and clothes, making sure he looked just right for his Bella.

"Give me a minute" he said cheerfully as he checks himself in the mirror for the last time then runs to the door and opens it. His smile instantly disappears.

"What the hell do you want" he said full of hostility and resentment

"Aren't you going to let your wife in?" this was Edward's nightmare come to life as he saw their wedding band set on her bony undesirable ring finger.

"Ex-wife!" he said as he moved aside to let her in.

"I will repeat myself once more, what the hell do you want Rebecca?"

"I missed you Edward, I think we should get back together"

"Hell no" he said angrily thinking this was a cruel joke God was playing on him

"Now Edward, There is no need for your hostility, we have known each other since we were sixteen...you know you remember the good times" she said while rubbing his muscular build.

"I think you should leave Rebecca and never come back" he says as he grabs her wrist pushing her away from him.

"C'mon Edward, You know you miss me, you know there is no other woman that can please you like I can." she said seductively "that little bitch Bella do not got shit on me and you know that" trying to get close to him, but Edward was having none of that.

"Wait, How do you know Bella, have you been stalking me" he said full of rage

"Calm down Eddie my love, a wife has the right to know who is keeping her husbands bed warm at night"

"Stay the hell away from her you manipulative bitch"

"Is that how you talk to your wife Edward" she pouts

"For the last time you are my ex-wife"

"So you say"

"What the fuck does that mean" he yelled

"You swore by god himself that you will love, honor and respect me Edward and you failed"

"Well you promised to remain Faithful to ME for the rest of our MARRIED lives"

"It was a Mistake!" she yelled loudly

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"Edward wait..."

"GET OUT AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM BELLA" she turned around and walked away. Before she walked out the door she responded.

"This isn't over Edward...you and I are meant to be"

"GOODBYE, REBECCA" he slams the door at the same time she walked out

As Rebecca walked to her car she turned and said to herself "I will get you for this Isabella, You get yourself pregnant with my husband's baby, and I couldn't give my own husband a baby lord knows I tried, and all it took for that whore to spread her legs...You will pay...I will have my husband back and a baby even if it cost you your life."


	8. The Picnic

Chapter 8: Secret Pain

Secret Pain

As soon as Rebecca was gone, Edward got on the phone to call Bella and make sure she was okay. He didn't know what Rebecca had planned but he knew she was up to no good. Considering he had known her since he was sixteen he knew the type of things she would do to get what she wants and he promised himself he would protect Bella at all cost. He just needed to be with her, in her presence at least. He waited as the phone rang twice.

Ring Ring

"Hello" Bella replied on the final ring

"Hey Bella, Its Edward"

"Oh umm…Hey Edward...what's up" she asked nervously

"Uh listen Bells…I need to see you" he said trying to calm himself down. His nerves were going crazy due to the unfortunate visit of his ex-wife Rebecca.

"You don't sound to good…are you okay?" she said now worried. Edward had never done this before and this had her confused and extremely worried.

"No...I mean Yes…I just really need to see you"

"Uh…I'm shopping with Rose right now but I could meet you somewhere"

"Great…How about you meet me at the park…I'll bring a picnic lunch if that's okay"

"Sure sounds great…I'll meet you there in twenty"

"Great see you soon"

"Okay"

As they both hung up the phone, Edward released a sigh of relief. He wanted to tell Bella about Rebecca but he also didn't want to scare her away. As he drove to Hayley's Café to pick up the food for the picnic, he just could not keep his mind off of her. He knew that he was already in love with her from the first time he first laid eyes on her but to tell her that, he felt it would be moving too fast for her sake. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away or make her feel uncomfortable; he knew she was already holding something back, a secret maybe. He would also try to remind himself not to show his feelings he has for her because there was a big chance that she did not feel the same way about him, the biggest risk for him is getting hurt and only Bella and her alone has the power to destroy him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did Edward want" Rosalie asked curiously

"Um…He said he needed to see me" she said concerned

"Oh…Bella… are you okay"

"Yes I'm fine" she said suddenly feeling nauseated "But I need a bathroom now!" she said as she and Rosalie began running to the back of the store in search of the women's bathroom. Bella had run so fast in the bathroom bumping into a familiar face running as fast as she can to the toilet. The woman just watches silently from afar. As Rosalie entered the bathroom and notices a woman paying close attention to Bella. She suddenly gets a bad feeling about the woman, it was something about her that rubbed her the wrong way but then she decided to just ignore it and attend to her violently sick friend.

"Wow Bella…vomit much"

"Sorry" she says wiping her mouth "yuck" She whispered getting up from her the toilet and flushing it.

"Well you are pregnant now"

"Don't remind me" she said washing her hands

"So… are you sure you want to wait to tell Edward" she said handing her a paper towel

"Yes, I have to… I want to know that he loves me before I tell him about the baby"

The familiar face then walks out of the bathroom after giving Bella and Rosalie a strange smirk.

"Do you know her, Bella?"

"Uh yeah earlier when I went to the store, she just started talking to me…I don't know she gave me the creeps"

"I know what you mean… can you say psycho" both the girls laughed

"That was not nice"

"Yeah but it was funny"

"Oh no I'm late"

"We know that Bells"

"No smart ass...I promised Edward I would meet him at the park"

"Oh that's right…Okay let's go check out… Ill drop you off"

"Thanks..."

As the women checked out of the mall, Rosalie took Bella directly to the park. As they both sit in the car they notice that Edward's car was there also.

"Are you nervous?"

"No just nauseous"

"Good Luck, Hiding your love child girl"

"Gosh Roro can you please make it easier for me…I'm already exhausted" she said getting out of the car

"Thanks for the ride Rose"

"Call me" Rosalie yelled before riding off

Bella walked through the perfectly cut grass until she laid eyes on the most gorgeous smile she had ever laid eyes on. He wore a loose fitting cream white old navy polo shirt with black short cut dickey's and his hair is chaotic and messy just how like she likes it. His has perfect dimples, his glasses makes him look very professional not to mention handsome. She wants to give him all of herself; she knows she is in love with him but is not sure if he feels the same. Deep inside she knows that he is a very smart man and he will find out that she is pregnant with his child but the main thing for her is to not show him any signs of her pregnancy, which means she is going to stay on guard at all times. She knew that there was no getting out of this. She had made her decision. Stopping right in front of him…

"Hey" he said standing up reaching for her

"Hey you" she said hugging him being careful not to get to close because her breast still hurt like hell but he pulled her closer squeezing her tight…that was very painful to her but she didn't say anything. She just kept a smile on her face. Then he froze.

"Are you okay" she asked as she noticed that he let go and backed away to take a good look at her.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said smiling at the beautiful woman before him. She was perfect, like an angel. Her long raven black hair, beautiful hazel eyes seem to glow, her skin is beautifully tanned glowing with absolute radiance, and she was the picture of perfection. She was also wearing a sexy white belted strapless shirt with blue jean shorts and her white Prada leather handbag on her shoulder. Her breasts were a little bigger than normal but she looked great finishing it off with her white Prada sandals. She was dressed perfectly for the weather. This woman standing in front of him stole his heart with just one smile.

"Shall we" she said looking at the little picnic; he had set up for them. She was starving and she knew her nausea will not go away until she has had something to eat.

"Oh…I'm sorry…Let's eat..."

"This looks really good"

"Yeah it is" he said staring at her amazed

"Edward…your staring again" she said shyly

"Oh Sorry…it's just that you have this glow about you…its really beautiful…you're really beautiful" he smiled softly

She looked down not expecting him to be so honest. She just hoped that he doesn't figure it out that she is pregnant. She needed time just a little more time to get to know him to let him see that she is worthy of his love. For the past few weeks she could tell by just talking to him he does not like talking about his past marriage which did not bother her at all but it did make her curious about the type of woman she is. Edward did not have any pictures of her in his house not even a wedding photo.

"Oh Edward if you only knew" she thought to herself. "Well I'm starved" she smiled brightly and told him.

"Ha-ha…I hope so" he said with his striking smile. As they ate they talked about their week and the things that happened during. He notices that Bella was truly hungry…her appetite had picked up but he was just happy being there with her.

"So you were adopted" she asked

"Technically yes, my biological mother…she died in childbirth…My father Carlisle brought me to his wife Esme and she adopted me" he said sadly but one look at Bella's face and he knew he had just confused her so he decided to tell the real story. "My father and Esme were married before I was born. They had the perfect marriage it wasn't until Esme found out she could not have children… their marriage started falling apart…it had got to the point that Esme left my father…he was a broken man until he met Elizabeth.

"Your mother" she whispered softly but Edward still heard her and replied

"Yes…He met my mother a year after Esme left him…she was a college student and he was a full time doctor…I guess he said she made him feel young because he was almost 30 at the time and she was only 19" he laughs but Bella stayed quiet and paid close attention to his story. "They were together for six months until Esme came back…that's when my father broke off the relationship with Elizabeth…he knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved Esme"

"Did Esme know about Elizabeth?"

"Yes she knew which is why I think she came back…she couldn't live without him or something along those lines" He suddenly starts to get emotional but he did not want Bella to see him like that so he turned his head away from her…retelling the story of his biological mothers death was always hard for him. Even when he heard it the first time he couldn't stop the tears that kept flowing. "Elizabeth was devastated… Carlisle was the love of her life…her first everything" he winced then continued "When Carlisle left her she went into a deep depression until a week later she found out she was pregnant…she didn't tell Carlisle and had no plans to until it got later in her pregnancy when she ended up running into him while he was doing his rounds at the hospital she was there because she was having complications with her pregnancy...He immediately knew it was his child…he questioned Elizabeth but she denied he was the father as she tried to walk away from him… they got into an argument which ended when Elizabeth went into labor" he took a deep breath and looked at Bella whom had tears falling down her eyes. He could not believe he was telling her everything. He knew he was doing the right thing. "She was eight months pregnant when she went in to labor that same night….Carlisle had called Esme immediately after he had the nurses set her up in her birthing room…Carlisle was the doctor that delivered her child…me…she…bled out after my birth…before she died she made Carlisle promise to take care of her son" he finished completely void of emotions, his mind drifting off until Bella spoke.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" she said as she bit into her third sandwich

"Me too…so Esme adopted me a month after my birth...You know when I was eight I climbed a tree…I wanted to be a superhero like Superman or Spiderman I forget which one but I jumped out of the tree breaking my arm and hitting my head… I was unconscious for two hours…I woke up and Esme…"he smiles then chuckles "My mother Esme had tears coming from her eyes and she was praying to an angel called Elizabeth…she asked her to protect her baby boy…that was the moment I knew my mother loved me unconditionally…she didn't yell at me or punish me…she simply smiled at me and said darling superman could not fly when he was eight…She smiled and kissed me on the forehead"

"What about you father"

"Carlisle…he worried every five seconds…he's a great father really but sometimes he's worse than my mother, I think it's only child syndrome for parents" they both laughed

"They sound like great parents" she said sadly remembering her own upbringing; Edward had seen her change in her and wondered about it. He knew then that something was bothering her.

"Bella are you okay…" he asked scooting closer to her. Bella then noticed Edward had a concerned look on his face

"Yeah…I'm fine" she smiled

"Are you sure" he asked not truly believing her.

"Yes…Edward I promise" she laughed" So I guess I can cross off asking about any brothers or sisters…do you have any other family"

"Yes…I might not have brothers and sisters but I do have cousins that were like brothers to me growing up" he said with a frown, Bella had noticed he said were not are and he was not vey happy " they are older than me, James Jr. is three years older and David is four years older"

"Okay, tell me about your cousins" she asked concerned. Edward really seem like he did not want to talk about them so this peaked Bella interest. What could they have done to make Edward so distressed?

"Wow you are the first person that actually asked about them…well James Jr. is a career guy, he's goal oriented…he and his wife are going through a hard time since they lost their only child Max to Leukemia"

"Oh My god" she stopped eating, something told Bella there was more to the story maybe it wasn't James Jr. that upset Edward…Maybe it was the other one David.

"Yeah, and David he is…different…"

"How different?" she asked curiously

"Uh He's more about games…he's childish" he said clearly upset. Bella now sitting next to him rubbed his strong muscular arm to soothe him which it did.

"I take it you two don't get along" she smiles trying to lighten the mood, Edward just smiled back at her.

"It's not that…He doesn't take responsibility at all...For instance last year he got a girl pregnant and completely walked away from her and the kid...She was so much in love with him from what I can tell…he ignored her every chance he got…she was so hurt and depressed….She…" he tried not to let her see how effected he was by this.

At this moment Bella was concerned.

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to talk about it…I'm here" she says moving close to him rubbing his back. Her nausea was gone but the hormones were out of control.

"No…I'm okay…I want to talk about it" she said looking deep into her beautiful golden brown eyes.

"Okay"

"She put her car in her garage…left her car running…she locked all the doors with the baby in her arms…Carbon monoxide poisoning…When we found her she was stiff as a rock the baby was in her arms…She was eighteen Bells…." by that time tears where coming out of Bella's eyes, she could not believe that a mother could do that to her child.

"Oh my god" she said softly "That's horrible"

"My idiot cousin drove her to it…She was just a kid…"

"What was her name?"

"Aurora Lewis and the baby was Mariah"

"How old was the baby"

"She was four months, she was so beautiful my parents...they loved her…do you know what my pathetic cousin said"

"What"

"Good riddance…I wanted to kill him" he yelled angrily then calmed down as Bella continued to massage his arm

"How could he do that?"

"I don't know but god I would never do that to my child…you know when I have one"

That caused Bella to turn her head away.

"What's wrong" he asked concerned

"Edward, why don't you have children" Edward was shocked by her question. He hasn't thought about that since he was married.

"Uh...well I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"You see I was married to my high school sweetheart…for seven years…when we were in our fourth year of marriage…We tried to have children…but when we went to the doctor to find out why she wasn't getting pregnant…the doctor told us she had a 10% chance of getting pregnant…she was almost completely infertile…"

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said sadly

"So what about you" he said trying to change the subject hoping he had succeeded in not showing her how much he wanted children. It worked. On the other hand Bella was a little put off by his sudden change of conversation. She didn't know what to think.

"What about me" she asked unsure what he meant

"Well, tell me about yourself"

"What would you like to know?" Bella wasn't like Edward there were things she was not going to volunteer information

"Any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one older brother, two younger brothers and a little sister"

"Really, what's they're names"

"My younger brother Michael, is 17, Morgan is my youngest brother he's 13, Kristina is 16 and my eldest brother is Luis he's 32"

"Are they from both your parents?" this question made Bella very uncomfortable but she tried to hide it

"Um…No… Just my dad" she looked down, now Edward was curious he knew she was hiding something.

"Really…what about your mom" by now she was really uncomfortable but by just looking into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes, she felt safe…

"Well, I have been living with my dad since I was fourteen years old"

"May I ask why" now he knew there was a secret because she had stopped looking him in his eyes.

"Uh…My Mom and I haven't gotten along and I wanted to move with my dad."

"It's okay you can tell me…I know it's something bothering you"

"Why would you think that?"

"From what you told me about yourself…you don't date…you way too goal oriented, you are to always to yourself except with Rosalie, you don't go to clubs, you are drop dead gorgeous and you were a virgin up until the one night we spent together…"

"Stop…Just stop…please Edward…" she says her voice is full of agony

"What's wrong Bells…You know you can talk to me"

"I lied to you"

"What" he said baffled

"I lied to you" she repeated herself not meeting his beautiful eyes

"About?" He said curiously by now tears are rolling down her face

"I wasn't a virgin when we slept"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but technically, mentally I was a virgin just not physically"

"What does that mean?" he said. He didn't know why she was telling him this, truthfully he didn't care, nothing could change how he felt about her but it must have been some hard truth that she needed to get out so he listened.

"I was fourteen…"

"Go ahead" he said noticing how hard it must be for her, but to comfort her he needs to know what went on. She takes a deep breath and wipes her face…Edward gave her a tissue…

"To understand you have to know the story…if I'm going to tell you this…I need you to listen without talking…could you do that…"

"Yes"

"Okay here it goes…"

11 years ago

14 year old Bella Swan sat down in her living room watching television in the same house she shared with her mother Renee and her stepfather Phillip Dwyer. She was a very smart and unique girl. She never caused trouble for her mother. She always followed the rules. She adored her stepfather vary much since he was the closest thing she had to a father. Bella's father had moved to New York City and married another woman after divorcing her mother when she was 12 years old. It hurt her mother deeply and the thought of her father leaving their family had hurt Bella even more but her mother explained to her that it was not her fought. Renee soon found love in a thirty-six year old man named Phil Dwyer, a successful lawyer only a year later. Renee herself was thirty-five and a knock out who could have had anyone she wanted but the question still remains why Phil. Phil had become a second father to Bella, he was there when she needed him but extremely overprotective of her. Renee believed that to be him showing his love for her but Bella did not see it that way. Phil would give her looks that scared her and made her feel nervous. In private Phil had a desire for Bella, his Bella. At least that is what he called her. All of that will change for Bella in the most horrifying way possible when her mother married Phil.

3months after the wedding (Dwyer house)

Bella sat down in her living room watching T.V as she normally does after just getting home from school. She wanted to relax and enjoy herself because it was a Friday. Usually normal teenagers would go out with friends and go to the mall but she wasn't that type of teenager. Her mother walks in.

"Bella, I'm going to the store do you want to come"

"No, Mom"

"Okay honey, your stepdad should be home in a minute be sure to let him know that I will be at the mall. If either of you need me just call.

"Yes mother" she says tiredly then whispered 'Sheesh…shopping with mom…no way! She will shop you to death' she then giggled to herself.

"What was that you said doll face"

Bella then realized she got caught and responded

"Oh I said have fun, Mommy!"

"Sure you did" she said as she walked out the door, got in her car and left.

Just after her mother pulled out of the driveway her stepfather pulled in. Bella then went to see who it was that pulled up and noticed it was Phil. She then opened the door and was shocked when she had noticed that he was looking directly at her with a look of desire on his face. Phil was 6ft 1 short cut hair, tan fair skin, blue piercing eyes, and muscular. He had on a pair of jeans and a t shirt which was odd because he usually wears a three piece suit.

"Hey Phil, how was your day" she said trying to get away from his piercing gaze.

"It was okay Bella" he said still looking at her as he walked into the house.

"Good" she says turning around walking away until he grabbed her arm

"Where do you think you are going" he said in a husky tone

"I'm going to watch T.V" she said hurriedly

"Why don't you spend some time with your old dad"

"Huh…dad!" She thought to herself

"No…thanks I was watching a really interesting show on T.V and I want to finish as she began to pull away.

"Is that right" he said angrily

"Yes" she said afraid of the situation she was now in.

She then decides to go upstairs to her room to watch T.V. she then notices that he is following her and begins to run up the stairs. As she runs up the stairs, she trips down a couple steps. He then laughed the most gruesome laugh anyone could ever hear.

"HA, HA I'm not going to hurt you Belly love" HAHAHAHAHA "I just want to talk to my favorite girl"

She then ran into her room and closed the door as hard as she could. He then pushed the door so hard she fell backwards onto her bed. He then laughed.

HAHAHAHAHA

Then he grabbed her as she tried to run and through her on the floor as if she was a ragdoll. She had fallen face forward. He then turned her body around so she could look him in his face. Her nose was bleeding.

"See what you made me do" he screamed

"Please don't do this Phil" she said scared and crying

He just laughed at her and told her to stop fighting. She just kept screaming No.

"No please Phil, please don't do this" she said hitting and trying to fight him off of her.

"I won't hurt you

"Please stop" she yelled

Then he pulled out a pocket knife and put it to her throat.

"DO NOT MOVE!"

She stopped fighting.

He then worked his way down to her bra and cut it off with the knife. Bella continued crying and screaming No.

"Please no!"

Then he began to undo his pants as he was pulling his already hard penis out of his boxers. She tried scooting away he just pulled her back. He then slid off her shorts and ripped her underwear off. He then got between her legs.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere" he said viciously

"No please" she begged trying to fight him off

"SHUT UP"

He again put the knife to her throat as his whole body weight was on her. Then he entered her by pushing all of himself inside of her ripping away her innocence. She screamed as he continued to thrust himself inside of her.

"AHHHHH….NOOOO!" it had hurt her so bad she nearly passed out. As he continues to rape her he would tell her how much of a slut she was and that she belonged to him. As he finished he comes hard cursing her over and over. He then got up and went to the bathroom as she laid there screaming and crying. He brought back a towel to wipe between her legs. She wanted to move but she was hurting so bad.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL A SOUL NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER; I PROMISE YOU SHE WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU! NOW TAKE YOUR ASS IN THE BATHROOM AND TAKE A SHOWER!"

She cries softly and nods an okay.

When her mother got home an hour later, Bella sat in her room on her bed as her mother walked in and noticed that something was wrong. Her mother begged her to tell then she finally broke down and told.

"NO! you are lying"

"He did mom, Phil raped me" she looked at her mother with tears in her eyes

SLAP

"You will not tell me anymore of your lies, Isabella Marie"

Bella just looked at her in pure and instant shock. Then her mother turned and walked out of the room. She then came back 15minutes later after using the phone and told her.

"Get your things Isabella!"

"Mom?" she said confused as to what was going on

"NOW!" Bella jumped and begins packing a bag

"You are moving with your dad!"

"WHAT"

"I want you out of my house"

All Bella could do was cry in disbelief of what her mother was doing to her. She was being kicked out for nothing. Her mother had chosen her husband over her own daughter. Phil had won.

End Flashback

Edward was completely shocked and speechless so Bella continued wiping her eyes in shame and sadness.

"So since then I haven't spoken to my mother"

"Oh Bella…I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah…" she said standing up, Edward followed her close behind "I haven't spoken to my mother in eleven years, my dad always kept me busy even when I wasn't"

"Does your dad know?"

"Yes, he found out a few years ago actually…when my mom called…my dad asked her why I was avoiding her…she broke down and told him…how I was trying to destroy her marriage…"

"What did your dad say?"

"Daddy let her have it…I remember it like it was yesterday"

Flashback

Four Years ago

The phone in the Swan house rang.

"Dad, will you get that please" Bella screamed from the living room she was playing monopoly with her little brothers.

"Sure" He picks up the phone on the final ring

"Hart Residence, Dr. Kenrick Swan speaking"

"Oh hi Ken, Its Renee"

"Oh hello Renee"

"Is Bella around"

"Uh yeah let me get her"

"Bells it's your mom" said as he brought the cordless phone to her, all Bella could do is shake her head no.

"Okay someone's got to tell me what going on here, Bella you haven't spoken to your mother in years, you dodge her like she's the fucking plague. Do you want to tell me why" All Bella could do is look at him almost with tears in her eyes.

"Okay then fine you tell me Renee, what the hell you do to my daughter"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way Kenrick."

"Stop being difficult and tell me what happened"

"Your beloved daughter tried to ruin my marriage"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your daughter lying…she lied when she said my husband raped her"

"HE DID WHAT!"

"He is innocent…." Suddenly a fire began to erupt in Ken someone had hurt his little girl. He stayed silent putting two and two together. This answered why she was so scared of him when he picked her up at the airport and why she would scream in her sleep then he looked at Bella. "He said she was lying Ken"

"YOU LET THAT PERVERTED ASSHOLE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU STUPID BITCH…I SHOULD FLY OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES…YOU KNOW DAMN WELL BELLA WOULD NEVER LIE…SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU...YOUR HER MOTHER…WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU TO CHOOSE THAT BASTARD OVER MY DAUGHTER"

"That's a lie….I love Bella…Let me speak to my daughter"

"HELL NO AND IF YOU EVER CALL HERE AGAIN I WILL MAKE IT MY PERSONAL MISSION IN LIFE TO DESTROY YOU AND THAT BASTARD, YOU BETTER PRAY THAT WE NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF GOD HIMSELF COULD STOP ME FROM RIPPING BOTH YOUR HEADS OFF…STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER RENEE…"

"Wait, wait don't hang up…she just wanted attention…Phil would never hurt her"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF, THAT BASTARD RAPED MY DAUGHTER….DAMN YOU RENEE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER…DID YOU KNOW WHEN I FIRST PICKED HER UP FROM THE AIRPORT SHE WAS AFRAID OF ME, AFRAID OF MY BOYS…SHE WOULDN'T TALK TO ME OR MY WIFE OR ANYONE…SHE WASN'T JUST RAPED BY YOUR HUSBAND…SHE WAS TROWN AWAY BY YOU…SHE HAS A CAREER NOW…A FUTURE THAT YOU WILL BE NO PART OF NOW GOODBYE RENEE" He said as he hung up the phone.

The boys looked at Bella as she cried. Michael was angry and Luis, he was furiously pacing back and forth looking like a volcano ready to erupt. Then Ken rested his eyes on his daughter.

"Come here Bella" he said in a soft but cool tone with his arms open wide

"Daddy…I'm sorry" as she ran into her father's arms

"Shh…its okay now, Daddy's here…no one will ever hurt you again"

End Flashback

"Bella I'm so sorry" he turned her to face him and wipes her eyes then kissed her on the lips. When the kiss was over they just looked at each other..

"I know…I have to get out of here"

"Why don't I take you home?"

"Okay"

The whole ride to Bella's house was a quiet one. Edward just kept thinking how much he wanted to protect her and kill the scum that raped her. As they arrived at Bella's house, they sat in the car quietly. Bella's voice broke the silence.

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you…there's no question…I care for you so much Bella it just hurts so much to know that someone hurt you"

"I'm sorry…I ruined our picnic"

"You didn't… this was the best picnic I ever been on…" this made Bella beam

"Really?"

"Oh yes" he said "I'm glad to see that smile…I missed it…"

"Thanks…Well I have to go call Rose she's probably worried sick…"

"Bella…just one question"

"Yes…"

"Does Rosalie know?"

"Yes, she knows…she has known since we were fifteen…she was the first person I told…my first friend when I moved to New York" she says as she gets out the car.

"Why don't we do this again sometime" he asked

"I would like that"

"Great...I'll call you later on and we will talk…sound good"

"Yeah…But Edward was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Uh…No" he thought about Rebecca but realized he didn't want to put her through anything else tonight "I just wanted to spend some time with you...uh Bella… wait right there" he said as he quickly got out of his car and ran around to her side. She waited for him as their eyes locked. He slowed down when he got closer and slowly but surely wrapped his arms around her small waist. Then he said…

"I promise I would never ever hurt you…I promise to protect you from the bad and rejoice for the good…I am falling hard for you Ms. Swan"

This was enough for Bella, her hormones were out of control she wanted him but she knew it would be a good idea so she went for it...kissing him softly on the lips.

"Wow" he said letting her go

"Well, I'll talk to you later and thanks again for the picnic"

"You're welcome" as he got into his car and waved goodbye as he drove away.

As Bella got in her house getting ready to call Rosalie, No one noticed the blonde standing from afar watching and listening to everything…

"Soon Isabella…Very Soon…I will have my husband back and that baby will be mine...I don't care what I have to do or who I have to kill!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. The Betrayal

Chapter 9: Betrayal

Betrayal

When Bella got to her house she immediately shut the door and began to get comfortable by changing her clothes into her pink Victorian lace low rise boy shorts with the matching pink lace halter bra with also the silk pink robe she bought at Victoria's secret. She walks over toward her bedroom mirror and began to rub her flat stomach.

"Hang in there kid, soon daddy will know you exist" she said as she continued massaging her flat nonexistent baby bulge remembering the story Edward told her earlier..."...last year he got a girl pregnant and completely walked away from her and the kid...She was so much in love with him from what I can tell…he ignored her every chance he got…she was so hurt and depressed….She…She put her car in her garage…left her car running…she locked all the doors with the baby in her arms…Carbon monoxide poisoning…When we found her she was stiff as a rock the baby was in her arms…She was 18 bells…." She could tell Edward was really affected by the child's death but was thrown for a loop when she asked him why he didn't have any children. He acted as if he didn't really was not interested by changing the conversation. "I hope you want this baby Edward…God I pray you do…" She already loved her unborn child but she knew her child needed its father and Edward would make a wonderful one at that.

"Oh No I forgot to call Rose" She picks up the phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Where the hell have you been" she answered on the first ring

"Hello to you too Rose"

"Don't hello me…I have been worried sick about you" she yelled

"There is no reason to worry about me Rose…Edward would never hurt me" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well…"

"Rose…I told him"

"Oh my god you told him you're…"

"No…"she said interrupting

"Oh no Bella…what…how…why…why would you put yourself through that"

"I don't know… we were talking and the next thing I knew I was confessing…I just felt like it was right to tell him.

"Really"

"Yes, he was so attentive and sweet…he listened and didn't judge me"

"Oh wow girl sounds to me like you go got bit by the bug"

"Did I mention we kissed twice?"

"No way…twice…how was it" Rosalie said clearly shocked

"FAN… FREAKING… TASTIC"

"I want details" she shouted happily

"Come on Rose...You already know we did more than that over four weeks ago"

"While not being _intoxicated_?"

"Good point"

"Well dish"

"Well the first kiss was just a distraction from when I told him my story but the second my gosh my hormones were on fire, he took me by my waist wrapping his strong muscular arms around and he said "I promise I would never ever hurt you…I promise to protect you from the bad and rejoice for the good"

"No way"

"I swear Rose…I lost all control and kissed him"

"Wait you initiated it?"

"My hormones were on fire it was so romantic…trust me you would do the same thing if you were me"

"I know Bells trust me I know….So um did he tell you he loved you yet?"

"No he said he cared for me"

"Well that's close"

"No its not"

"Bella why does it have to be love"

"Because I don't think he wants a kid"

'What why would you say that…did you ask him"

"Well….no I didn't"

"Then why would you say that"

"I asked him why he didn't have children"

"You asked him what…have you lost your mind"

"I was curious"

"Well, have you ever thought or consider maybe he changed the subject because he was uncomfortable"

"Yes, I have but it was the way he talked about his ex-wife that got me worried"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he told me that he and his wife were married for seven years and waited until their fourth year of marriage to try for children"

"Point being"

"She was infertile and he really seemed like there was still something he was keeping from me about her"

"Ahh…you're worried he still loves her"

"Yes"

"What do you know about her?"

"Now that you mention it I don't know anything about her just that she hurt Edward…he never really explained what happened"

"Wow that sucks what else"

"Um they were high school sweethearts; they have been divorced two years now"

"Two years…Bells are you sure?"

"Yes, that is what he said"

"Bella, he just got divorced"

"Two years ago Rose" she did not like where the conversation was going but she knew no matter what Rosalie would be honest with her and for this situation her straight forward honest words is what scares her.

"Wow!"

"What" she asked now completely confused

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's on the rebound?"

"Congratulations rose you have just announced my worst fears"

"I see your point…Bella maybe you need to talk to Edward about the situation between him and his ex-wife…you know see if there is any love there just so you don't get your heart broken"

"I agree with you and I will give it thought but what happens if he says yes Rose what do I do then"

"You cut your losses and raise that baby yourself…you are strong enough and you certainly are well off…"she said sadly" but I know you Bells you are in love and you won't want to let him go" Bella knew she was telling the truth.

"I am completely and utterly in love with him Rosalie, he's perfect for me…we are perfect together"

"Why don't you tell him your feelings and go from there"

"Gee Rose never gave that a thought…oh wait a minute how about the fact that I'm pregnant with his child…what if he doesn't want me…or the baby ever thought about that"

"Why so negative"

"This is not a fairy tale this is my life"

"I know that sweetie relax..."

"I'm sorry it's these damn hormones"

"It's okay sweetie just talk to Edward and see where you guys stand"

"That's the plan …he is supposed to call me"

"Good…then let him know where you stand and at least try to tell him…I have at least a little faith that he won't abandon you but if he does…I WILL CUT OFF HIS BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT"

"Gosh Rose, are you sure you're not pregnant" she giggled "that will not be necessary"

"No, Bells just protective…I got your back girl" she laughed

"Good to know but I would like the father of my child to keep his family jewels thank you"

"Whatever girl" she laughed

"Listen Rose…I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow…I'm going to call him"

"Bella…wait...What are you going to tell him exactly?"

"I'm going to take your advice and see where he and I stand"

"That's my girl…call me when you find out"

"I will"

"Later girl"

"Later Rosalie"

When the women finished their conversation, Bella decided she needed to tell Edward how she feels about him and also about the baby. She wanted to hear his sweet soft voice but she also wanted to at least ask him the same questions Rosalie asked her about his marriage and whether or not he is on the rebound. She then picked up the phone to call Edward. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Just the beautiful girl I been thinking about" he said with a smile on his face. Just hearing his voice and knowing that he was thinking about her as well made her feel extremely happy.

"Hey Edward…"she smiled shyly

"What's wrong are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said nervously

"Are you sure…You don't sound to good…got something on your mind"

"Uh…Yes…I was wondering if we could finish our conversation"

"Sure…what's on your mind?"

"Well...I really don't know how to ask" this made Edward's heart skip a beat the only thing came to mind was Rebecca and that was not a good thing.

"Okay…Bella you know you can ask me anything you want…"

"I was wondering about your marriage…"

"Okay…" This got Edward's complete attention. He never really liked to talk about his horrible marriage and the divorce that followed.

"Could you tell me about it…I mean why did you get divorced…I mean… I don't mean to make you uncomfortable" she asked nervously

"No…Its okay…I'll talk about it..." he wasn't really uncomfortable because he knew it was going to come up sooner or later. "It doesn't exactly boost my credentials as a man to find my wife in bed with my supposed best friend."

"What…oh…my…gosh…how...when..." Bella was absolutely speechless. She could not believe any woman would cheat on the amazing Adonis known as Edward. Not only is he breathtakingly handsome but he is smart, funny, and is a true gentleman. Not once since they had the one night stand has he mention anything about sex or even try to make a move on her. It was as if the one night stand did not happen but Bella knew, in fact had proof that it did.

"Slow down beautiful…and I will tell you what happened"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay...Here it goes" he says taking a breath…

Flashback Two years ago

Edward decided to go home early to surprise his wife. As he walks into his house, Edward suddenly heard sounds of moans and ecstasy from a man and a woman who sounded a lot like his wife.

"What the hell?" he says to himself. He runs as fast as he could to his room.

He opens the door and what he sees makes him see fire. His wife and his best friend Jake was in bed together.

"Edward, I can explain!" Rebecca said getting up as she can.

"Explain what explain why my wife is banging my best friend!" as he said that he looked directly at Jake and watched as he was putting his clothes on also.

"Look Edward, man… I'm sorry this was a mistake. I promise you it will never happen again…she came onto me"

"Bet your ass it will never happen again" he was getting angrier by the minute. Edward was usually a guy who could keep his cool under stressful situations but this was an exception. He had just caught his wife of 7yrs having sex with his best friend, whom he known all his life. He went over to face his former friend.

PUNCH

"Get the hell out of my house!" he yelled with nothing but pure rage.

Rebecca just looked at him completely stunned. She had never heard Edward yell like that. As Jake picked himself up off the floor and ran out the bedroom door, Rebecca looked at her now furious husband.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!"

"Save it and get your shit and go, you will be hearing from my lawyer" he said looking at her in a dead stare.

"No, Edward we can make this work…baby please!"

"I will not tell you again, GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE HELL OUT REBECCA…ITS OVER…WE ARE DONE! He says as his voice gets louder and louder.

"Where am I supposed to go Edward?"

"I do not give two shits just get the hell out of my life! WE ARE FINISHED!

Rebecca cries silently "I'm sorry Edward!"

He turns his head not wanting to hear anymore.

She begins packing a bag and takes one more look at Edward then walks out the bedroom that they once shared; walking out of Edward's life.

As she left Edward begin to lose it. He throws the banquets and quilts off the bed and begins breaking pictures, and anything he could get his hands on. He finally stopped and broke down crying. He couldn't believe what he had walked in on. His wife, the woman he wanted to bare his children and be with for the rest of his life cheated on him with his best friend.

He wanted to forget that it happened he wanted to wish it away but he knew he couldn't.

End flashback

After he was done Bella was speechless. "Oh…wow…I'm sorry Edward"

"She betrayed me in the worst possible way…it was unforgivable" Bella had noticed the bitterness in his voice but Edward had tried to cover it up the best he could.

"What happened to Jake?"

"He left for Miami before I could get to him"

"Oh…what about your _wife_…" she said in an uneven tone

"Ex-wife…she's well… she left town and hasn't been back" he lied. There was a soft silence before Bella asked Edward point blink.

"Edward…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want kids…you know maybe in the future"

"Well, I haven't thought about it much since my ex-wife was told she was infertile…I gave up that dream for her"

"But would you?"

"Yes…I would want children…If I was given the chance"

"Good…Edward I'm…." she said suddenly she heard a familiar woman's voice on the background.

"What the hell are you doing here" he said furious then he remembered Bella was on the phone "Give me a second Bella" he said as he put the phone down. Bella listened to the whole conversation. What they didn't know is Rebecca planned the whole thing.

"I'm not going to ask you again Rebecca" Rebecca knew that Edward was talking to Bella because she had been watching him all night. So as she talked to him she wondered over to the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Oh I didn't know a wife couldn't check up on her husband…it was only a fight Edward" she said sounding like a lovesick puppy dog.

"One fight…" he said confused not knowing what was going on but Rebecca was definitely up to something. He just didn't know what.

"After everything we have been through" she said in a seductive voice trying to get closer to him but Edward was having none of that he push her away forcefully as she touched his chest.

"You need to leave" he said furious that she was standing right there once again. He just wanted her out of his life he was through with all of her games.

"I live here Edward…This is my house too"

"That was not in the divorce agreement…or have you forgotten…you got nothing the prenup saw to that" he said viciously but Rebecca just smiled she knew that she hurt his ego when she slept with Jacob. The truth was she just wanted to see if Jake was as good as he claimed to be. He wasn't Edward was better always better. She blamed him for losing Edward. She just wanted her husband back and her plan was turning out better then she expected when she found out about Bella's pregnancy.

"You know you still love me Eddie…" she says rubbing his muscular chest. Bella was in shock listening to all of this she was mostly confused since Edward had told her his ex-wife was gone and she could figure out why did that voice sound so familiar.

"Stop it Rebecca" he said in a faint voice clearly exhausted from yelling at her. He wanted her to just understand he did not want her and what she did to him was unforgiveable. All the lies, cheating and scheming was over.

"We had fun didn't we…you remember our honeymoon for two weeks we were together and made love continuously we didn't leave the room until it was check out time" she said unbuttoning his shirt as Edward pushed her hands away.

"Becca…I mean it" he said almost as if he was giving up but truthfully he was just tired of having the same argument with her over and over again…Rebecca on the other hand thought she knew how to play him to get him bothered and she thought she was winning. Then it happened she pulled him close to her and kissed him… Edward just stood there not returning the kiss but not stopping it either. Realization that Rebecca was kissing him finally dawned on him and he pushed Rebecca away but she kept her arm locked around his neck but her legs were now on the floor.

"Mmm…I missed your lips all over my body and I know you missed me" this was enough to make Bella sick. She couldn't take it anymore and hung up the phone before she could hear anything else. She sat down on her floor crying. Edward on the other hand had forgotten Rebecca had kissed him until he heard the dial tone on the phone it was loud, he then knew the speakerphone was on. He took Rebecca arms from around his neck and pushed her away from him forcefully. He had forgotten Bella was on the phone. He was furious.

" No…Bella.." He said as he rubs his hand through his wildly untamed hair…"Why the fuck was the speakerphone on Rebecca!" he was now beyond furious he was downright murderous.

"Well she now knows she can't have my husband" she said with a smirk. He wanted to strangle her.

"You…you did this on purpose…you put her on speakerphone…" he said suddenly full of rage...he knew he had just lost Bella…He needed to fix this as soon as possible but before that he needed to get rid of the she-devil that has possibly destroyed his life.

"Get the Hell out now before I throw you out"

"Now you know that whore can never do you better than I can" he was ready to strangle her. He was raised never to put his hands on a woman but this was not a woman this was a she demon. He could not believe he spent so many years blind to that fact alone.

"You don't know a damn thing about her…I mean it stay the fuck away from her and stay the hell away from me" he says pushing her out of the door and walking to his car. He needed to explain to Bella what had happen and tell her the truth…even beg for her forgiveness.

"No…you love me Edward…I know you do" He had had enough, he ran to her as fast as a blink of an eye. He pushed her against the tree she was standing next to. Rebecca was now frightened she had never seen Edward this angry before it actually turned her on.

"Can't you see you manipulative bitch…I feel nothing for you…I am in love with Bella…I love her not you…never you" All she could do was shake her head back and forth not believing him. She knew he loved her he just needed proof of their love and in her sick mind Bella's unborn child was the answer to her prayers. "Now get the hell out of here and never come back" he said as he got in his car and drove to Bella's house.

"We will see…I just have to move on to plan B…eliminate the threat…it may take the next eight months but I will have my baby and that whore will be dead…you and I will finally be happy Edward you will see" she said with a wicked smile…"Just as long as Bella keeps her mouth shut about my husband's baby…my plan will go perfectly…" she said as she got in her car and drove away.

Bella's House

"I can't believe It Rose" she sobbed

"I know it's okay…you are going to be okay" Rosalie rubbed her back softly silently cursing Edward

After the call Bella called her best friend Rosalie to come over her house. Rose sped over to her best friend's house. There she listened to her best friend in distress.

"How... I was about to tell him…I thought he at least care after what he told me" Then there was a hard knock at the door that cause both girls to jump.

"Who the hell is it?" Rosalie yelled before she opened the door

"Rose… I need to see Bella" He said rushed clearly in agony. He needed to see Bella no matter what she needed to know the truth. He couldn't bare it if she hated him.

"Hell no go away…haven't you hurt her enough" she yelled about to shut the door before Edward put his foot in the way.

"Rose…Please" he begged

"It's okay RoRo..." she says with her cotton robe tied around her waist… "Let's take this in the living room" she said softly

"Are you going to be okay…Bella?"

"Yes, Rose I'll be fine…Edward won't hurt me"

"I heard that before…"

"Rosalie!"

"Okay…sorry I'll be outside"

"Okay…Edward…what do you want?" she said softly not making eye contact. For some reason she didn't want him to see her tears.

End Part 1


	10. I Love You

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight characters just Rebecca's crazy arse:)hmm what does that say about me...

Chapter 10: I Love You

I Love You

Edward just stared at her trying to figure out how to tell her about Rebecca and everything she heard over the phone.

"Well…." she said clearly upset and agitated.

"Look Bella…I know I have a lot to explain"

"Yes, you do have a lot to explain…I thought you were different Edward" she said interrupting him

"I am different…" he said as he closed his eyes with his head facing downward, feeling ashamed of himself and the situation. She was never supposed to find out that way. Edward continued to kick himself for hurting her. When he looked at her he could see the unshed tears in her beautiful big doe eyes that were just waiting to be released. He could not help but feel a piercing pain through his heart. He knew he could not lose her, even if he had to beg and grovel until she'd forgiven him.

"Then explain it to me, why did you lie to me about you wife…that was your wife right" she said as the tears began to run down her soft rosy cheeks.

"Look please relax…okay…I will tell you everything but you have to please hear me out before you say anything else"

"Okay…Fine…Talk" she said determined to find out the truth but not sure if she really wants to know the truth.

"Okay… first I want to start by apologizing…I'm so sorry Bella I never meant to hurt you"

"Continue" she said impatiently, her heart was begging for him, needed him. Inside she felt like she was dying but she knew she must keep her calm for the baby's sake.

"I already told you the kind of person my ex-wife is…when she wants something she would do whatever it takes to get what she wants" he said running his hands through his wild untamed hair.

"Yes…You told me but that still doesn't answer why you lied" her voice breaking as the tears continued to fall. Every second of watching her cry was like a knife cutting into his heart.

"I wanted to protect you Bella from what you are feeling now…Rebecca would do whatever it takes to get me back and knowing how she is I would never want to put you at risk of any harm…I feel like I need to protect you Bella…" This confession had Bella in complete astonishment.

"Edward, you do not need to protect me…I'm a big girl" she said a lot more relaxed now that she is finally understanding why Edward was keeping it from her, he cared enough about her to want to protect her.

"I know Bella…I know…it's just I have to…You are so important to me and the idea of something or someone hurting you…literally sickens me…and the knowledge that I have hurt you made me want to kick my own ass" he say clearly hysterical pulling at the strands of his untamed madness.

"I do understand you wanting to protect me Edward… but why did you kiss her"

"I don't know if I can explain it"

"Try...Because I don't understand it…how could you want to protect me from her but you damn near make love to her" she shrieked, the image of Edward even touching another woman makes her sick.

"It did not go that far…I promise…she put you on speakerphone…then tried to seduce me…I swear nothing would ever happen…I would never hurt you like that ever…Bella you have got to believe me" he pleaded

"Then tell me why did you kiss her?" she asked in a more defeated tone.

"I don't know…first thing I knew I was yelling at her the next thing I knew she kissed me… "

"Do you still love her?" she asked honestly unknowingly putting her heart on the line…Edward stood up allowing Bella to stand up also. He runs his hand through his face trying to tell her the true story without scaring her off. He then relaxed himself…the thought of Rebecca upset him but he didn't want to show her that side of him.

"Ever since High school…I always thought she was the one I was meant to be with…we shared a lot things together…she enjoyed most of things that I enjoyed…everyone said we were a perfect match because even in college…we had the same classes…I found out later on in life that everything was a lie" he said in a stoic tone. His voice was relaxed a little too relaxed for Bella's comfort she knew there is a lot more to this story and she could tell it hurt Edward completely just talking about it but she need to know.

"How so…"

"After my divorce the truth came out…Rebecca's former best friend Tanya was dating Jake before I found them in bed together…Of course Tanya broke up with Jake and ended her friendship to Rebecca but she and I were still friends…so one day she came to visit me and confess"

"Confess?"

"She told me exactly what Rebecca did…she told me that Rebecca got into my classes on purpose…she said she also lied about liking martial arts and pretty much everything I thought to be the truth was a lie…she admitted that she helped Rebecca by letting her know where I was going to be on different days…finding out my likes and dislikes…making sure I noticed her…she lied to me through our whole marriage and tonight when she kissed me…" he paused "I felt nothing…no attraction…no love…nothing…" Bella was in complete and utter disbelief. "I know what you're thinking…after seven years of marriage and my teens years with her… how could I kiss her and not feel anything"

"Yes…" she was baffled. Seven years of being with someone in marriage and no love at all. Rebecca must have really hurt him to the point of no return.

"The fact that she hurt me…meant little to me…she means little to me…since I found you …you mean more to me than anything…I just see it as god giving me a sign when I found her in bed with my best friend…there's a reason for everything…maybe that reason was you…I don't know but I promise you I will do may vary best to protect you and never hurt you again…Please forgive me Bella…" He looked at her with his beautiful emerald eyes as she then walked over to the window not making any eye contact with him. Edward felt like a thousand knives buried in his chest.

"I don't know…I'm going to have to think about it" she said softly…then a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Oh...Okay…I guess I understand…but you do know that's only going to make me fight even harder for you" he said as Bella turned around she noticed he was about to leave. Her heart skipped a beat momentarily.

"Edward…"she called to him

"Yes…"he said turning around

"I forgive you..." she says as she smiled and giggled. Edward immediately ran over to her and picked her up, spinning her around as if she was a feather.

"Edward stop you're making me dizzy" he stopped she stared him directly in this gorgeous emerald eyes then kissed him. This kiss was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared which soon started to get heated. As their mouths stayed connected Edward slowly slid her down.

"You make me crazy, you know that" he said as they broke the kiss

"Ugh…get a room…you two" Rosalie interrupted

"Well I should get going…have a lot of papers to grade" he said as they pulled away from each other trying to ignore the elephant in the room that is Rosalie.

"Yeah…um I'll call you" she asked with a slight blush.

"Great…see you later Beautiful, Rose always a pleasure" he said giving his signature crooked smile.

"Edward" Rosalie replied then nodded her head as they watched him leave.

"Rose could you please try to be nice…" Bella said as Edward left the house. The girls then sat down on the couch to talk.

"So I take it you forgive him…"

"Yes I do…he explained everything and I understand"

"Really, wow he must have gave you one hell of an explanation"

"He did it was all a big misunderstanding…his ex-wife was actually the culprit…"

"Explain" she said as they both sat down on the couch.

"Well...he said he was protecting me from her, he told me what a nut case she is…"

"I'm listening"

"She put me on speakerphone and tried to seduce Edward…"

"Okay but what about that Kiss"

"He said that she kissed him…but when she did that it proved to him even more that he didn't want her…It's me he wants"

"Aww…I'm so happy for you" she said as they hugged

"Thanks…Me too"

The next few months flew by Bella continued to hide her pregnancy under clothing, jackets, sweaters anything that would not show her enlarged abdomen. Edward noticed she started wearing more clothes and even commented on it but Bella just made up a story about being cold. He had noticed that her eating habits have pick up a lot. He didn't care as long as he had her. They have been going out whenever each of them got a chance whether it was him bringing her lunch to her job or she going to his job with a picnic lunch. It had now been four months since their one night stand and Bella was now four months pregnant. It was extremely hard for her to lie to him but she knew she had to for the sake of her unborn child. While in her office doing paperwork she was trying to get her work done so she could meet Edward for lunch but it looks like she was going to have to cancel since her work pile of patient forms was just getting higher and higher. Before she could pick up the phone to call…her cell rang. It was Edward.

"Hey handsome" she answered on the second ring

"Hey beautiful…how are you"

"I'm great…just stacked under a lot of work… what's going on"

"Uh, I'm going to have to cancel lunch because of these parent conferences" before she could say anything he added "I'll make it up to you…how about tonight…you and me dinner at 8…"

"That sounds great" she said excited

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have a ton of work to do anyway...I'll see you tonight…At Giovanni's right?"

"No better place…Oh and Bella"

"Yes…Edward"

"I love you"

"Huh" she says stunned

"I am in love with you…I know its lame to say over the phone…I was going to tell you at lunch but…I know it may seem fast but…"This brought tears of happiness to her. She had been waiting months for Edward to tell her he loved her now he that he had a she was speechless.

"No…it's okay…I love you too"

"Really"

"Yes" they both had smiles on their faces. Bella could tell Edward was happy because she heard him whisper yes.

"Okay well…I'll see you tonight"

"Tonight…it is" she laughed as she noticed a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

XXX

As they hung up…Rebecca was standing outside of Edward's classroom. She had heard everything and was furious. When she heard someone coming she ran out of the school as fast as she could. She knew that this is what Bella was waiting for before she told him she was pregnant and she also knew she needed to have a new plan before tonight. When Rebecca got in her car she was so furious she kept pounding on the steering wheel.

"No my plan is ruined…This can't be happening…I won't let this happen…she has to die…that bitch has to die"

Then an idea popped in her head in which she could have the baby and the mother will cease to exist.

XXX

Bella was extremely happy when she got off the phone with Edward, Rosalie walked in Bella's office and noticed her best friend was on cloud nine.

"Wow…you seem happy" Bella wasn't surprised to see Rosalie considering she worked as her head nurse but she knew that Rosalie will be as happy as she is when she finds out she is going to finally tell Edward about the baby "what's with the smile?" Rosalie asked curiously

"Edward…" Once Bella said his name Rosalie immediately perked up and a big smile was formed on her perfectly painted lips.

"Oh wow…was it good" she asked as she sat down in the chair opposite Bella.

"What...no not that" she laughed "He said it Rose"

"Said what…Oh my…oh my god" she squealed "he told you he loved you"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" they both screamed together jumping up and down

"I'm so happy and extremely jealous…does this mean you're going to tell him"

"Hell yes…tonight he's taking me to Giovanni's"

"Oh my gosh…Giovanni's so romantic but wait what about lunch"

"He called…he had to cancel…parent conferences"

"Ahh…Gotcha"

"You're not going dressed like that are you?"

"Rose relax…It's barely 11:30 and our date isn't until 8…so I have tons of time to go home and get dressed"

"And show off your little baby bump…you know you're smaller than any other woman who's four months pregnant...so do you know what it is yet"

"It's very stubborn that's what it is" Rosalie just laughed

"No I meant the sex"

"Yes…I do know the sex"

"Well don't leave me in suspense"

"It's a ….I'll tell you tonight after I tell Edward" she laugh

"Very funny"

"Okay…It's a Boy"

"Boy" she screamed "Yes…Auntie Rose is going to spoil you my little man…oh he's going to be so handsome" she said while rubbing Bella's baby bump. "So what are we calling this little angel?"

"Don't have a clue yet…Now let me get back to work…I have a date tonight and I don't want to be late"

"Yes mam, Doc Swan" She laughed as she left

"Later Rose"

It was now 6:30 darkness came quickly… Bella was getting ready to go home and get ready for her date at 8 with Edward she had been excited all day …nothing could bring down her high. As she walked to her car…she had noticed a tall figure following her…at first she looked back and no one was there so she kept going…as she got to her car… she felt someone grab her and put a cloth over her mouth immediately she passed out as the person put her in the backseat. The person took her keys from her purse got in the car and drove away…..When the person got far out of view of any cars…she took off her mask…there with her long dark curly hair perfect squinty eyes was Rebecca.

*XXXXX*

I know it took awhile I have no excuse uh can I use my dog ate my laptop. No…didn't think so. Here is another chapter for you guys who are following thank you so much I have read all of your responses to the story and desires to read more thank you again.


End file.
